MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (abbreviated MA5C ICWS), more commonly known as the MA5C Assault Rifle, is a widely-used United Nations Space Command firearm. It is the starting weapon on most maps in Halo 3. Introduction The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle, often known simply as the MA5C Assault Rifle or just "MA5C", is a variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and is being introduced in Halo 3. It is a much more balanced weapon compared to its predecessor and has slight technical as well as physical changes from the MA5B. This weapon is seen in the Halo 3 trailer, the ESPN Halo 3 advertisement, and the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The MA5C Assault Rifle is a fully automatic, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, short ranged weapon. The weapon houses an on-board electronics suite, including a screen indicating rounds left in the magazine and a compass. It fires 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds automatically from a 32-round magazine at a velocity of 905 m/s (2970 f/s) with improved accuracy, range, and power over its cousin. The weapon's power has been described as being in between the MA5B Assault Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle or M6G Magnum. Description And Appearance The MA5C Assault Rifle is a UNSC automatic rifle that fires 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds. It fires from a 32-round magazine that is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle (known as a bullpup configuration). The magazine fits flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and plastic assault rifle is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the gun and moves during operation. From there on, the gases from previous bullets move the bolt back and forth until the mag is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt snaps back and locks, and must be pushed forward after a fresh magazine is inserted to load a bullet. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA5C has a rifled barrel that is 60.7 cm (24 in.) long and has an overall length of 88 cm (34.6 in.). The MA5C can be fitted with a number of different attachments including things such as a flashlight. The power button for the flashlight attachment is located behind the grip near the trigger. The MA5C also has a digital display on top of the gun which displays the remaining rounds in the current magazine as well as a compass that points to the largest land mass near by or key locations such a base of operations. This weapon also has a safety located on the handle of the gun. Changes from the MA5B *Heavier barrel with a 1 in 7 twist *Redesigned cowling to house an electronics suite and reduce weight *Redesigned handguard to provide more positive grip *Decreased magazine capacity (32 rounds, down from 60) *Smaller aiming reticule (slightly larger than the battle rifle's) *Increased range *Increased damage per round *Decreased rate of fire *Gunfiring sound is different *Reloading animation is different Advantages This weapon has increased damage per hit compared to the older MA5B assault rifle, it also has slightly increased accuracy. This weapon works at close and medium ranges.It is a good all around weapon, it's extremely well balanced in all stats, and can help in most situations if used correctly. Disadvantages At Medium ranges, this weapon is outperformed and overpowered by the Covenant Carbine and the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. It is still usable at medium ranges, though it is not as effective. However, other close range weapons, such as the Shotgun and Energy Sword, can easily overpower the MA5C when they are used in the right situation. Influences The MA5C is based on a few different weapons. One inspiration for the MA5C Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Battle Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. Another inspiration was the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space: Above and Beyond. Another inspiration was the Fabrique Nationale F2000, which Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design to that. More spare ammo in Campaign Seen on some images (including this one shown at right) from the Campaign, the maximum ammo capacity of the Assault Rifle is higher than in Multiplayer, by about 4 magazines. This could just be be for gameplay testing, but doesn't look likely. Observations Soldiers are very satisfied with this weapon. It performed well in a variety of environments especially given the perceived delicacy of the attached electronics suite. The general consensus is that every infantryman wants a MA5C. The most significant negative comment was reference to the MA5C’s lack of a secondary weapon system. UNSC Remarks “The (MA5C) is the workhorse for us ground-pounders. Just holding it makes you feel like God’s own anti-son-of-a-blam!-machine.” “I have slogged through snow and mud and sand with my (MA5C); even got dumped into an open sewer with it and it has never given me a bit of complaint. I trust it like I trust my own arms.” “The MA5C is built like a brick outhouse with Venetian blinds. You can pound on a mike foxtrot with it like it was a sledgehammer.” “For every time I’ve felt outgunned by those alien bastards shooting blobs of energy at me I have felt like death himself watching their bodies come apart under a hail of lead from my (MA5C).” “The romeo echo mike foxtrot’s decision to mechanically reduce the (MA5C)’s magazine capacity by nearly half is pretty frustrating; even if their data was showing that jamming because of loss of spring strength was becoming an issue.” “The only thing I can think of that would make the (MA5C) any sweeter would be an under-slung shotty or a forty mike mike.” “Next time I’m dirtside I’ve gotta try and find a red filter for the flashlight; slipspace travel screws with mail-order something fierce. Trivia *Recent videos showing the MA5C reveal it sounding similar to the SMG when fired. *All public pictures of the MA5C, in first person, show Battle Rifle animations as a placeholder rather than new ones. Image:Halo3 CQB Spartan.jpg|A Spartan in C.Q.B. armor wielding the MA5C. Image:H3_cutout002.gif|John-117 with Assault Rifle in Halo 3. Image:HALO3_CGI.jpg|John-117 searching for his MA5C Assault Rifle Image:Halo_3_TV_Ad_3.jpg|John-117 can be seen on the Starry Night TV Ad holstering his MA5C Assault Rifle onto his back. Also note the M6 series pistol on his left hip. Image:H3_ar.jpg|John-117 reloading his MA5C. Image:MA5C Firing.gif|A gold Spartan firing an MA5C. Image:MA5C Animation.gif|A gray Spartan holding an MA5C with a sniper rifle slung across his back. Image:AR_3.jpg|A Spartan fires his MA5C on his blue foe in Valhalla. Image:AR_2.jpg|A red Spartan follows his teammate onto a man cannon with MA5C in hand. Image:AR_6.jpg|A blue Spartan finishes his foe with a melee attack on Narrows. Image:AR_5.jpg|A Spartan opens up with his MA5C on Narrows. Image:AR_4.jpg|A red Spartan displays the importance of meleeing with the MA5C. Image:H3 Assault Rifle.jpg|John holding a MA5C. Related Links *MA2B Assault Rifle *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5K Assault Rifle Sources *Halo3.com *Bungie.net Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons